La Felicidad de Arthur
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: Por alguna razón que Alfred desconoce el inglés esta de muy buen humor… tanto que parece un buen momento para confesarle su heroico amor, pero cierto francés está en medio USxUK FRxUK
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! no me maten, sé que tengo otro fic de hetalia parado pero sí lo continuare, sólo que me he entretenido en algunos dibujos y otros fic, como este. Comencé a escribir esto hace meses... así que puede que en partes cambie un poco, lo importante: la historia esta casi terminada. Tuve un interesante problema al cual nunca me había enfrentado XD porque resulta que esto iba a ser un Oneshot, pero cada vez me fui alargando más el texto y más... el resultado es esto que creo que abarcará de dos a tres capitulos.**

**_WARNING:_ El fic en si es AlfredxArthur, pero tiene un alto contenido de FrancisxArthur; además Arthur de seguro les parecera muy OoC (tampoco me maten por eso)...puede que contenga algunas faltas de ortografia, perdon por eso... y estoy dispuesta a darles gusto de como quieren que termine ^^**

**Los capis son largos pero son entretenidos, se los juro :3  
**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya; sin más, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

El día pintaba para ser grandioso: buen clima, hermosa ciudad (Paris) y tenía todas sus ideas ordenas mentalmente, porque claro, un héroe no necesita escribir un discurso, la improvisación es lo suyo y si por alguna razón olvida algo, bueno, ellos se lo pierden.

En realidad Alfred ya iba tarde, pero sabía que todo saldría bien, las cosas siempre terminan bien para los héroes. Cuando llegó a la junta mundial resulto no ser el último, es más ni siquiera habían comenzado aun. Era como entrar a un gran salón de clases, algunos platicaban en grupos, otros acomodaban sus documentos y algunos otros simplemente se distraían de alguna manera.

E.U. pasó a su lugar, que naturalmente estaba entre los americanos, a su derecha el moreno mexicano y a su izquierda… había alguien, sí, sólo no recordaba quien; ahora que ese alguien despejó su duda con un suave "soy Canadá". Se dedicó fugazmente a ordenar sus gráficos, y decidió mirar a su alrededor. Vio lo de siempre, paseando su mirada por los lugares ocupados por los europeos. Alemania e Italia conversaban, algunas palabras llegaron a sus oídos, planeaban una cena para esa noche, algo con pasta y wurst de seguro. Mientras la otra Italia discutía dios sabe qué cosa con el español. Y al fin vio a quien buscaba en esos lugares, Inglaterra sentado junto a Francia. Sin embargo, había algo peculiar en Arthur, al aparecer reía alegremente con su compañero de asiento, fue un suceso tan raro; sintió que presenciaba una aurora boreal a plena luz de día en Francia.

Alfred permaneció perplejo ante aquel espectáculo único, no es que jamás viera feliz al inglés, pero verlo en cordial alegría con Francis, sólo le encontraba tres posibles razones lógicas: 1, estaba ebrio; 2, su locura por las hadas lo había llevado a inhalar ese "polvo mágico"; y 3, ese no era Arthur Kirkland, era un extraterrestre. Para hacer más grande su sorpresa Arthur se percató que lo miraba y le saludó animosamente con la mano, de la misma manera alegre de antes. No pudo menos que responder con un saludo similar, en una situación así, era mejor no sacarlo de ese estado anímico, por lo mismo decidió al instante que no molestaría al inglés en toda la reunión, al menos le parecía un interesante experimento.

Francis, siendo un buen anfitrión dio comienzo a la junta. Rápidamente se fueron tratando los problemas de mayor importancia global, diversas naciones hablaron, y casi al final Alfred F. Jones expuso sus maravillosas ideas. Como era de esperarse Alemania fue el primero en opinar al respecto, y por primera vez fue mínima la crítica. Según Ludwig sólo tenía que pulir algunos detalles. Las siguientes observaciones fueron más o menos lo mismo, hasta que todo el mundo permaneció expectante a la opinión de Inglaterra.

-realmente me parece… una buena idea, salvo por un par de cosas, pero es lo mejor que te he escuchado proponer- le dedicó una sonrisa y concluyó con un sincero -, felicidades Alfred.

Las reacciones fueron diversas, pero con una generalizada sorpresa. Mas por mucho, el verdadero impacto de lo sucedido se apreciaba en Alfred; por mucho tiempo había esperado la aprobación, por mínima que fuera, por parte del inglés.

Con EUA en estado de shock temporal, se decidió concluir la reunión. Pronto se despidieron varias de las naciones, otras se fueron juntas y así hasta que el propio Francis sacó a Jones de su ensimismamiento.

- ya despierta, chèrie-dijo el francés palmeándole la espalda- todos se han ido ya

-…ah, sí… ¿y Arthur?- fue lo más coherente que pudo articular en ese instante

-me espera en el vestíbulo, iremos a pasear por mi hermosa ciudad- claramente Francis estaba más que orgulloso de Paris- ¿gustas venir Amèrique?

Todo pasó fugazmente por la mente del héroe: irían, Arthur se pondría muy mal tras beber algunas botellas de vino y algo más, casi era un hecho que Francis intentaría propasarse con cualquiera y desde luego él terminaría rescatando al inglés de ser la presa del día para el francés. Y con todo eso en mente le respondió:-claro, me encantaría ir.

Minutos después estaban en un deportivo rojo propiedad de Francis; Arthur seguía con el humor de ensueño, al grado de haber sonreído cuando le informaron que EU les acompañaría. Fueron a comer, Alfred pensó que sería bueno dejar de comer hamburguesas por una vez, después de todo, la comida francesa no lo mataría, a diferencia de la inglesa, pero de aquella gastronomía mejor ni hablar. Los tres disfrutaron mucho la comida, incluso surgió en la sobremesa el hecho de que Arthur estaba tomando clases de cocina directamente con Francis, y el propio francés le aseguró al americano que el ojiverde ya estaba progresando.

Salieron riendo del restaurante, y se encaminaron rumbo a la torre Eiffel, lugar donde Alfred se tomaría un riesgo.

-¡oye Iggy!, ¿te tomarías una foto conmigo?-teléfono en mano el norteamericano esperó lo mejor, y su actitud positiva le recompensó.

-claro, ven acá-la simple respuesta de Arthur había hecho inmensamente feliz al ojiazul.

Francis, quien había escuchado todo, tomó la fotografía en el celular alegremente adornado con el estampado de barras y estrellas clásico de Alfred; pero además tomó una foto en el celular del inglés, por petición del mismo. Aquella imagen, similar en ambos aparatos, le hacía pensar al más joven que todo mejoraría de ahora en adelante entre él y Arthur.

Prosiguiendo con su caminata, pasaron por algunas tiendas y terminaron regresando a donde el auto aun los esperaba. El atardecer caía sobre Paris cuando Francis insistió en llevarlos a un centro nocturno, pero no cualquiera, según el francés, era el más exclusivo de toda la ciudad. Alfred sintió escalofríos, aun podía hacerse realidad esa premonición suya tan desastrosa.

En otras circunstancias el héroe se hubiera ofendido profundamente de haberse equivocado, pero era la ocasión de alegrarse por errar: no sólo se la pasó genial, bailando, tomando y hasta cantando, sino que además el inglés no se había emborrachado. Increíble pero cierto. Es más, Inglaterra y Francia habían bailado toda la noche, y porque no decirlo, Francis en ningún momento intento propasarse con Iggy.

A la mañana siguiente Alfred se despertó con una gran sonrisa, recordaba todo lo sucedido el día anterior, y le parecía un hermoso sueño. Con nuevos ánimos, el héroe se vistió y alistó rápidamente, quería charlar con Arthur antes de que tuviera que regresar a América. Por alguna razón se encontraba nervioso, y es que los grandes héroes no tienen que ponerse nerviosos por nada, o por nadie.

Ya encontrándose en el ascensor del hotel, el rubio sacó su celular, admiró la foto de su antiguo tutor y él por un momento, y marcó su número. Timbró unas cuantas veces hasta que lo mandó al buzón de voz con un elegante "en este momento no puedo atenderle, deje su mensaje después del tono", claramente la voz del inglés. Tras el mensaje Alfred colgó inmediatamente, no quería dejar ningún mensaje, aun cuando le era difícil ocultar el desaliento que significó para él que no le contestara Arthur.

El héroe tomó asiento en la recepción del lujoso hotel, y sentado ahí marcó, marcó, y siguió marcando; siempre con el mismo resultado.

- ¿a quién llamas con tanta insistencia chèrie?- fue sorprendido por Francia.

-ah… pues a Iggy-dijo con la melancolía impresa en sus palabras

- nos la pasamos de maravilla ayer, ¿no?-El americano asintió con la cabeza- no te pongas así Amèrique, Angleterre ya se fue a Londres, y debe haber apagado su celular, con eso de que tenía mucha prisa tomó un avión-

La alegría había retornado al más joven, ¡claro!, no le contestaba porque no podía, no porque no quisiera. Por otra parte también significaba que había perdido algo de tiempo de calidad con el de ojos verdes. Bueno, por lo menos tenía buenos recuerdos de aquel día.

El tiempo parecía haber volado, tanto así que ya le había caído encima otro 4 de julio. Como era costumbre de Alfred F Jones, mandó invitaciones a cada nación del planeta y organizó una fiesta colosal, la cual tendría lugar en su casa de Washington justo mañana. Teniendo todo listo, el muchacho se puso a jugar algunos videojuegos, y posteriormente se fue a dormir temprano, porque los festejos de su cumpleaños comenzaban desde muy temprano y de seguro también terminarían ya entrada la noche.

Y como se lo esperaba, algunos de sus invitados llegaron prácticamente a desayunar. Para su fortuna uno de ellos era Matty, así que el amable canadiense les preparo unos ricos hot cakes con miel de maple. Los presentes iban desde Alemania e Italia, hasta Corea, que por cierto no paraba de decir que él tenía que llegar primero como hermano mayor de todos, incluso se adjudico la creación de la miel de maple y eso puso un poco triste a Canadá.

Platicaron un rato, en el cual llegaron unas cuantas naciones más, entre ellas Austria balbuceando algo de que Gilbert era un tonto por querer esperar a llegar con sus amigos, opinión que compartía su amiga y acompañante Hungría. También llegaron los bálticos, y no se hizo esperar el cariñoso saludo del castaño hacía Alfred, con su respectiva felicitación de cumpleaños.

Pasando las tres de la tarde casi habían llegado todos sus invitados, o por lo menos todos los que esperaba. Alfred se encontraba admirando la mesa de los regalos, se acomodó Texas y se disponía a tratar de adivinar que había en las cajas y paquetes cuando tocaron a la puerta, y llamando la atención de todos los presentes la misma fue tirada abajo por el grandioso Gilbert.

-¡ahora sí puede comenzar la fiesta, porque ya llegó el magnífico yo!- y pasó de largo como si nada a donde Roderich lo regañaba por hacer semejante entrada.

Tras el albino entraron Antonio y Lovino, y Francis que se quedó parado en el portal. El yanqui soltó un ligero suspiro y se dispuso a levantar la puerta de su casa.

-joyeux anniversaire- dijo el francés apenas se acercó el cumpleañero.

-gracias Francis, pero pasa a la fiesta, no te quedes ahí- le invitó a pasar con la puerta entre las manos.

-en cuanto Angleterre acabe de acomodarse la corbata- dicho eso señalo al caballero inglés que aun se encontraba parado a un costado del taxi en el que había llegado con Lovino y el trió de amigos.

Y de nueva cuenta la puerta terminó en el piso, y todos los invitados posaron sus miradas en la entrada. Para Alfred todo empezó a andar en cámara lenta: Arthur caminó al pórtico, subió los tres escalones y lo miró sonriente; después de eso EU veía que Inglaterra movía los labios, pero no escuchaba nada hasta que… -Alfred are you ok?

-…-no podía, francamente no podía salir de su asombro, porque ni en sus mejores sueños había visto a Arthur, sobrio, contento, en su casa, y la parte más importante, en 4 de julio.

El acto reflejo de Alfred fue estrechar entre sus brazos al representante del reino unido, y conociendo la brutal fuerza del cumpleañero no se hizo esperar un ahogado "me asfixias" del británico. Mas lo único que consiguió con eso fue que aflojara su agarre, definitivamente no quería soltarlo.

Minutos después la fiesta se encontraba en pleno apogeo, la música sonaba en cada rincón de la gran casa del héroe, y todos los presentes la pasaban muy bien. Por su parte el festejado platicaba con Arthur, y de vez en cuando Francis se les unía. Después comieron, una serie de delicias cortesía del Mac Donal´s más cercano a la casa de Alfred; un poco inconforme y con algunas quejas, pero Arthur terminó por comer una hamburguesa. Y para finalizar, el festejo se trasladó al enorme patio trasero, donde más tarde se podrían aprecias las más hermosas pirotecnias del 4 de julio.

-¡miren! – y con ese grito del pequeño Peter la atención de todos se fugó al firmamento iluminado por los fuegos artificiales.

Y ahí, con el mundo entero maravillado, Alfred quiso sincerarse con Arthur- esto es… como un sueño para mi, que estés aquí, conmigo- dicho eso, el más joven se abrazó al pequeño inglés- gracias…

-no tienes porque agradecerme nada, en todo caso yo te pido una disculpa- dijo Arthur al responder tímidamente el gesto de cariño- por muchos años me perdí de tu compañía… de esto, pero ahora todo cambiará

-¡¿hablas en serio?- Alfred lo sabía, era cuestión de tiempo para que Inglaterra se acercara de nuevo- entonces… ¡quédate! Pasa unos días en Estados Unidos, te llevaré a todas partes, comeremos de todo, veremos películas, hasta… ¡hasta podemos ir a Disneyland!

Arthur rió divertido por la eufórica reacción del ojiazul- de a cuerdo, sólo tendrás que dejarme ir por mis cosas al hotel, de cualquier forma pensaba quedarme un par de días con Matty, pero no creo que le importe que Francis vaya solo en mi lugar.

Definitivamente era el mejor cumpleaños de todos los tiempos. Y de inmediato la acelerada cabeza de EU formuló un ciento de actividades que deseaba hacer con el británico. Pero más allá de eso, pensaba en… en que quizá no sólo recuperaría su antigua relación con Arthur, si no que podían llegar a algo más.

Eran altas horas de la noche cuando todos se fueron a distintos hoteles, o había quienes seguirían la fiesta por su parte, como Iván, quien arrastro consigo a los bálticos en busca de un buen vodka.

Arthur se había despedido por un momento, tenía que ir por sus cosas al hotel, así que tomó un taxi con Francis y Lovino, este último echaba chispas porque el español lo había abandonado en pleno patio por ir con Gilbert a quien sabe qué lugar; pobre Antonio, le iría mal en la mañana… muy mal.

En lo que su invitado especial regresaba, Alfred se dispuso a prepararle un cuarto. De esta manera entró en la habitación contigua a la suya, la cual secretamente había arreglado, desde que compró esa casa, para Arthur. Se notaba mucho la decoración al estilo inglés, el elegante tapis verde y las suaves cobijas azuladas, todo acompañado de los muebles más finos.

El muchacho terminó por sentarse a soñar en la cama. Primero le demostraría que todo lo grande que es siempre será por él, que le dolió mucho independizarse pero lo hacía para crecer más y más hasta ser tan grande que pudiera darle todo al de ojos verdes, sobre todo para protegerlo de todas las amenazas del mundo. Sí, y el siguiente paso sería decirle que lo amaba, que era la Lois Lane para ese Superman, y con una declaración como esa terminaría aceptando ser su novio. Y si todo salía bien para este héroe y su amor, se casarían para el siguiente cuatro de Julio.

El sonido de un motor y las luces que fugazmente iluminaron el cuarto advirtieron la llegada de un vehículo. EU se levanto y miró por la ventana, ahí estaba Kirkland, con una maleta con ruedecillas caminando hacía la casa. Alfred bajó a recibirlo, le ayudo con su maleta y de nuevo agradeció la decisión de quedarse. Como era de esperarse a Inglaterra le encantó su habitación, y aun cuando le hubiera encantado quedarse más tiempo, el más joven se retiro a dormir a su cuarto, dejándole dicho a su invitado que se sintiera como en casa.

Alfred se despertó casi al medio día, y se lamentaba por ello, de seguro Arthur ya estaba despierto. El héroe se puso lo primero que encontró y bajó las escaleras deslizándose por el barandal, para encontrarse con que el británico estaba cocinando. Alfred trago saliva pesadamente, pero sabía que muchas veces un héroe tenía que hacer severos sacrificios, así que se comería con una sonrisa lo que sea que Arthur estuviera cocinando. Y con eso en mente se internó en la cocina.

-good morning!- dijo Alfred y recibió una contestación similar acompañado de la petición de que tomara asiento en el desayunador.

-ya que siempre te quejas de mi comida…-comenzó a hablar el británico claramente con tono dolido que daba miedo mirando su sonriente cara- decidí buscar algunas recetas de típicos desayunos estadounidenses y… te prepare esto

En realidad se veía bien: un plato de huevos revueltos con jamón, un par de waffles y un vaso de jugo de naranja, además de una taza de café. Alfred miró la comida con buena cara, se veía comestible, no olía tan mal y sabiendo lo feliz que se pondría Arthur simplemente tomo el cubierto y comió un poco de los huevos con jamón.

Inglaterra permaneció expectante, mirando como masticaba el más joven. Entonces Alfred abrió los ojos como platos, al instante Arthur supo que su comida sabía mal como siempre, razón por la cual bajó la cabeza decepcionado, pero…-¡esta delicioso!- exclamo Jones mientras le sonreía al cocinero.

-me alegro-respondió Kirkland con una gran sonrisa e incluso una pequeña lagrima fugitiva, señal de lo alagado que se sentía.

Todo el día fue épico: visitaron una gran cantidad de monumentos históricos en Washington, además de que algunas personas aun continuaban con los festejos del 4 de julio y terminaron uniéndose a la celebración, por la tarde rentaron películas y pidieron pizza. Al día siguiente Alfred había logrado convencer a Inglaterra de ir de campamento aun parque nacional, cosa que pareció sentarles bien a ambos, aunque nadie jamás debe enterarse de lo que ocurrió con cierta trucha en un lago y los pantalones de Arthur.

Tras el campamento efectivamente visitaron Disneyland, EU pidió subirse a las tracciones más extremas del lugar y aseguraba que el británico terminaría lloriqueando pidiendo bajar del juego, pero la realidad fue que ambos gritaron a todo pulmón, y hay fotos que lo prueban.

La semana había casi llegado a su fin, se encontraban tomando un descanso en la casa de Washington y aun pensaba Alfred entre llevar al británico aun parque acuático o a una playa de California cuando se vio sorprendido por el timbre de su casa, fue a ver quién era. Resultó ser un repartidor de una florería con un gigantesco arreglo de rosas blancas y rojas, según se enteró eran para el inglés. Habiéndose retirado el repartidor, Jones se dispuso a ver la tarjeta y con el seño fruncido leyó: -_"Unas rosas para otra rosa, te extraño mi amor…France"-_

-oh wow cuantas rosas-comento Arthur que apenas había bajado de su habitación- vaya que Francis tiene detalles muy bonitos.

El americano estaba por protestar cuando el timbre volvió a sonar y no le quedo más que callar y abrir la puerta, encontrándose con un muy sonriente Francis- bonjour Alfred, bonjour mon amour- terminó su saludo dirigiéndose al inglés.

-bonjour Francis-fue la contestación de Arthur dejando boquiabierto al más joven, su sueño se estaba transformando en pesadilla a una velocidad alarmante: primero esas flores, luego apareció Francia, y lo que faltaba, Arthur Kirkland hablándole cariñosamente al recién llegado en francés.

Para cuando Alfred reaccionó de nuevo, Arthur había subido a terminar de alistarse para salir con Francis, dejándolos solos, y el de lentes tenía muchas preguntas.

-¿qué significa todo esto?-soltó Alfred dejando a Francis confundido, cuyo único movimiento fue subir una ceja- oh por favor… ¿flores? ¿Saluditos en francés?...-se podía percibir lo molesto del americano en sus ademanes y en su voz.

Francia permaneció en silencio unos segundos para luego estallar en risas- hahaha… Amèrique, acaso ¿no te has dado cuenta? Arthur y yo llevamos tiempo saliendo juntos-

Para sorpresa de Francis el más joven comenzó a reír también- no voy a permitir que seas el novio de Arthur- le informó con una sonrisa que le daría miedo a cualquiera y que el francés recordaba haber visto en la cara del muchacho durante la guerra fría dirigida a Iván.

-Amèrique, tú no decides eso- y acercándose hasta susurrarle concluyó- sé que lo amas, pero ya lo perdiste.

Francis retomó su posición elegantemente parado junto a la escalera, y en vista del silencio de Alfred le dijo unas últimas palabras antes de que Inglaterra bajara- puedes intentar lo que quieras, pero no vas a separarnos… no te metas con los adultos niño

-…acepto el reto-dijo Alfred recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa del francés.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento mucho la demora, pero perdi muchos documentos por un problema con mi computadora... en fin, aquí les dejo el segundo cap, ya sólo falta uno :3**

* * *

Estados Unidos de América iba muy enserio con eso de separar al inglés del frog. Se había armado con sofisticados aparatos de espionaje, y con su característica astucia de héroe salió a cumplir su misión: salvar a Arthur del despreciable francés.

Durante dos meses se hiso de información, fotos y uno que otro video. Estaba muy molesto, porque pasaban más tiempo justos del que hubiera esperado, prácticamente no se separaban, excepto cuando una vez cada dos semanas pasaban algo de tiempo con sus respectivas amistades. En ese tiempo lamentó rechazar una invitación de Arthur a tomar el té, la que por cierto su hermano y Kiku si habían aceptado. E incluso había descubierto, muy asombrado, que Arthur se había hecho de más amigos, bueno, si a esos se les podría llamar así. Porque la siguiente vez que el británico se quiso reunir con él, recibiendo de nueva cuenta una escusa de mucho trabajo por parte del más joven, Arthur se había reunido con Lovino, Feliciano y Roderich. El grupo de países europeos iban a tomar el té o simplemente a charlar a distintos lugares de todo el viejo continente, parecían amigos de toda la vida. Ahora bien que al americano le interesaba de sobremanera cuanto estos se reunían, ya que hablaban en su mayoría de sus respectivas parejas.

El joven de lentes estaba listo para actuar, aun cuando todo parecía estar en su contra, porque en todo ese tiempo no vio ni una sola discusión, de hecho Arthur se veía muy contento… quizá tanto como lo recordaba en su infancia, sí, esa era la sonrisa que el Reino Unido siempre le regalaba cuando lo visitaba siendo su pequeña colonia; pero eso sólo le daba más coraje para con Francis. Ese tipo no se robaría lo que es suyo por derecho.

El primer plan de Alfred dio comienzo, intentaría dejar en mal a Francis en la fiesta de Halloween que el propio Alfred organiza cada año. Nunca admitiría que estaba dando pasos a siegas, porque en realidad no sabía exactamente qué haría, pero lo que tenía claro era indiscutible: pasaría esa noche junto al inglés.

La fiesta era de disfraz obligatorio, se las había arreglado para tener al mejor DJ de todo su hermoso país, y tenía suficientes golosinas y comida para que la fiesta se extendiera cuanto fuera posible. Todos los países asistirían, así que no había manera de que Francis se salvara. Había pensado en propinarle un buen puñetazo en la cara al francés, pero luego de analizar su idea se dio cuenta que no era algo que Arthur vería muy bien, así que lo primero que haría sería ganarse al británico, que viera que era el mejor porque lo era.

* * *

Adornos en su sitio, bocadillos servidos, pista de baile en perfectas condiciones, el DJ estaba listo en su puesto y sólo faltaban los invitados, así que "el Capitán América" con su escudo y vestimenta estaba parado en la puerta del salón de fiestas. Alfred estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, adoraba esa festividad, cada año es genial, siempre le da vida a un héroe de historieta distinto, pero estaba reservando en secreto al capitán América para una ocasión especial, y que más especial que pisotear a un francés y posiblemente besar a un inglés.

Los invitados llegaron de golpe, prácticamente no faltaba nadie, sólo el par que más esperaba, pero según Antonio, que iba vestido de torero, llegarían un poco tarde, según lo poco que entendió en medio de los insultos de Lovino y el ruido ambiente, algo de que le había surgido trabajo a Arthur o dios sabe qué cosa porque después de eso España recibió una cornada mortal de su adorable toro italiano. La fiesta siguió, pero Alfred estaba esperando a esas dos naciones Europeas. Según él, estaba el resto del mundo presente, él personalmente había hablado con todos e incluso bailado con algunos y reído con otros tantos. Y por fin, vio entrar a Francis con un disfraz de diablo muy vistoso, acompañado de un mago con una brillante capucha que cubría su rostro dándole un aire macabro, estaba claro que era Arthur porque venía del brazo con el diablo francés.

Alfred se apresuro a donde el DJ, haciéndole una especie de señal que provocó el cese de la música y las consiguientes quejas de los que bailaban.

-¡Damas y caballeros! Ha llegado el momento de algo especial-anunciaba entusiasta el DJ provocando la curiosidad de todos los presentes-en este día tan tenebroso y mágico, han dejado de ser quienes son para transformarse en sus disfraces, para lo cual, uno a uno escogerá su pareja por lo que son esta noche, y para que quede claro el héroe de los Estados Unidos de América, dará comienzo.

Dicho eso, Alfred con su espectacular atuendo pasó a una parte del salón que bien podría tomarse como escenario. Un reflector lo iluminó y con el micrófono inalámbrico en mano se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar- antes que nada, gracias por venir y bueno… para no hacerlos esperar, este héroe elige "al mago"- un segundo reflector se encendió y comenzó a buscar entre los invitados al mencionado disfraz.

Cuando la luz se posó sobre el mago el DJ tomó de nuevo la palabra- ¡este héroe quiere ponerle algo de magia a su noche, así que Mago, pasa al escenario por tu salvador!

Silbidos, aplausos y demás ruidos no se hicieron esperar mientras el encapuchado mago caminó hasta el comienzo del escenario, una vez ahí Alfred volvió hablar- ahora designaré al siguiente en elegir… será… "El diablo"- el americano lo había hecho con total malicia, fue algo como un "_a ver ahora que haces sin tú pareja". _

Francis se abrió paso hasta llegar donde Alfred para tomar el micrófono, para su sorpresa estaba muy divertido cosa que dejó al más joven confundido, abría esperado una reacción más inconforme.

-merci beaucoup Alfred, así que yo quiero pasar esta noche con…- Francia parecía buscar entre la multitud, hasta que sonrió de manera petulante- "El ángel".

-¡parece que este diablo quiere una bendición celestial, no lo hagas esperar ángel, no sea que se arrepienta y vuelva al infierno!-dijo el DJ

Alfred sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda el cual se acentuó al ver a donde apuntaba el reflector; ese era un ángel de verdad, parecía recién bajado del cielo, con esas blancas alas, la dorada aureola, los resplandecientes ojos verdes y las prominentes cejas. El ángel llegó al escenario con el semblante de quien hubiera corrido un maratón.

-lamento llegar tan tarde Alfred, pero me surgió un problema con el primer ministro y bueno, tuve que correr para no perdérmelo- tras decirle esto al capitán América pasó de largo, a donde su pareja.

El de ojos azules rio tontamente- si…si ese es Arthur…entonces-miró a su lado, ahí estaba parado el mago, al cual descubrió de un tirón a su larga capa-¡¿Matthew?-su hermano sonreía nervioso, de alguna manera parecía entender al americano. La vista de Alfred iba de manera incrédula de Arthur a Francis, pasaba por la discusión mortal en el escenario entre un arlequín y un gato por un samurái, y terminaba en Canadá para comenzar de nuevo el siclo.

* * *

Lo del Halloween no había salido nada bien. Por medio de una plática discreta con su hermano se había enterado que el disfraz de mago había sido un obsequio de Inglaterra y Francia. En la mente de Alfred se formo la imagen de Francia riendo maléficamente con el disfraz de Matty en sus manos. Tenía que hacer algo mucho mejor en su próximo intento, pero algo lo tenía muy inquieto y no se quería quedar con la zozobra así que tenía que hacer un viaje a Europa antes de continuar.

* * *

Francis regresaba a su departamento tras comprar algunas cosas en el mercado más cercano, pero se llevo una sorpresa al llegar a su puerta- bonjour Amèrique, me hubieras avisado que vendrías y habría ido por ti al aeropuerto.

-sólo quiero dejar en claro las cosas-dijo con el disgusto plasmado en toda su cara.

-ah no seas malo con onii-san, ahora que… si me casará con Arthur serías más como mi hijo o mi cuñado… no me queda muy claro- esa sonrisa, esa era la que sacaba de quicio al de gafas.

-quiero golpearte, de verdad, y con esos comentarios me estás dando una buena razón- el francés ni se inmuto y lo invitó a pasar. Alfred trató de no prestarle mucha atención a las cosas de Arthur que estaban en aquel apartamento, porque apenas entró se topó con unas chaquetas de Inglaterra que prácticamente despedían el aroma a té Earl Grey.

-Espero que no te moleste pero estaré en la cocina preparando aperitivos, ya has de saber que Toñito y Gilbo vienen a visitarme hoy- Alfred no mostró emoción alguna hasta que el francés desapareció de la sala de estar.

-_¿cómo demonios sabe que lo espió?-_pensó frunciendo el seño, decidió ir a la cocina a terminar con su visita de una vez por todas- sólo vine a hablar de…

-¿de la apuesta?, porque eso es lo que es si no me equivoco-dijo Francis dejando un momento lo que cortaba de forma delicada para unos canapés.

-sí, sobre eso… si logró separarte de Arthur, él será mío.

- Je suis d'accord, pero si no puedes me casare con Angleterre en un año.

Era el todo por el todo al parecer- I accept the bet- y así se estrecharon las manos.

* * *

Era el momento de que Alfred F Jones sacará al héroe que lleva dentro, porque se le había ocurrido el mejor de los planes para conquistar a cualquier persona, y sólo tuvo que ver unas cincuenta películas estadounidenses. Esta vez entraría en acción, porque está claro que las chicas, o en este caso Inglaterra, se sienten atraídas por los tipos fuertes y valientes, y era una verdad universal que Francis carecía de ambas cualidades.

El de gafas se las había arreglado para que Matthew le ayudara, a base de algunas mentiritas blancas, fue así que se enteró que Arthur y Francis estaban por asistir a un concierto de Roderich, el cual se efectuaría en pocos días en Alemania.

-así que tienes que hacer exactamente lo que te diga.

-pero… Alfred… no estoy muy seguro de que esto salga bien

-vamos Alaska, ¿qué podría salir mal?

El chico que era más bajo que Alfred, claramente quería salir corriendo del café donde estaban conversando- la respuesta es: TODO

-claro que no, si tu actuación es perfecta será un rotundo éxito- y dicho eso de los labios de Estados Unidos le dio un sorbo a su café americano

-para ti es fácil decirlo, no te harás pasar por un ladrón- Alaska le miró con miedo y desconfianza.

-Sean, amigo mío… es simple: te disfrazas de ladrón, finges asaltar a Inglaterra y Francia, y cuando Francis este muerto de miedo tras Arthur que no sabe qué hacer, llego para salvar el día

-¿estás seguro de que todo saldrá bien?- dijo el joven de apariencia tranquila como Canadá

-palabra de héroe- aseguró el de gafas con su palma derecha jurando.

La realidad es que Alfred no le dio muchas opciones a escoger, así que su pobre estado 49 tendría que hacer lo que su nación le ordenaba.

* * *

-me alegra tanto haber venido con ustedes- decía EU, vestido de traje y estrechando a dos naciones más con cada uno de sus brazos.

-sí, fue un agradable concierto-sonrió Arthur que caminaba a su derecha.

Por otra parte, un desconfiado francés sentía que Alfred quería asfixiarlo con su brazo izquierdo, pero eso no impedía que la sonrisa de su rostro se mantuviera radiante como siempre.

Apropósito, Alfred se había hospedado en otro hotel, que además estaba al otro lado de la ciudad en relación al hotel donde estaban quedándose sus dos acompañantes. Con esa escusa se retiró en un taxi, del cual se bajó apenas unas calles adelante, esperando que la feliz pareja fuera directa a la trampa. Usando un nombre falso y algunos ahorros les pagó a las personas del rumbo del hotel al que se dirigían las otras dos naciones, les aseguró que todo era parte de una filmación, a unos les dijo que se trataba de una película mientras que a otros les aseguró que era para una serie de televisión, el caso es que la calle estaba desierta y en la puerta cerrada del gran y lujoso edificio había un aviso: "Cerrado por asuntos de causa mayor, si está hospedado aquí le pedimos amablemente entre por la parte trasera".

-esto es increíble-dijo Arthur claramente indignado por el letrero.

-no te enojes por nada mon amour –y con las palabras del francés ambos se encaminaron a la parte trasera del hotel, la cual se encontraba en un pequeño callejón que asustaría a cualquiera.

Entre las sombras del callejón se encontraba oculto Sean con ropa negra y un pasamontañas, temblaba de arriba abajo mientras esperaba ver a quienes tenía que asustar, cuando al fin los divisó se lo informó en voz baja por un transmisor a su nación.

-Ok, ahora has lo tuyo estado 49, ya estoy en posición- Estados Unidos estaba en la entrada del callejón a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos.

-¡alto ahí, esto es un asalto!-Alfred escuchó el grito de Alaska seguido de un chillido que juró era francés, trató de esperar un tiempo considerable para saltar al rescate, pero se vio sorprendido por algo más.

-¡oh, you bastard!- el segundo grito fue de la voz de Kirkland lleno de ira.

Alfred asomó la cabeza al callejón y se encontró con que Arthur le estaba dando una golpiza al pobre de Alaska. Otro fracaso más, lo único que reconfortaba un poco al de gafas era que tenía razón en una cosa: Francis es un completo cobarde, se encontraba detrás de Arthur aterrorizado por la situación.

* * *

Al asalto ficticio le siguieron varios intentos más, desde fingir que Francis le había hecho algo malo a Canadá, hasta inventar una maquina diseñada para acabar con el frog, pero nada había funcionado para desaliento de Alfred. Ya era Febrero, y hasta donde sabía Japón había invitado a todo el mundo a un festejo de San Valentín en su nación, idea de sus jefes para que su introvertido Kiku se despabilara más. Aunque ahora el de ojos azules se encontraba en Italia, escabulléndose tras Arthur y sus amistades europeas, que en esta ocasión disfrutaban de un pastel y té en casa de Feliciano.

-¡maldición!-llegaba tarde Lovino-por culpa del estúpido macho patata y su hermano cerebro de pollo llegue tarde

-¿ahora qué sucedió?- preguntó valientemente el inglés

-vee~ nii-san está molesto-comentó Veneciano

-¡cállate!, de no ser por tu novio idiota, el bastardo de Antonio no me habría dejado solo a mi suerte, justo a la hora del tráfico.

-ah, es verdad, me parece que Ludwig había invitado de última hora a España y compañía a un partido de futbol –Roderich informó conservando la calma ante el iracundo italiano.

-ya cálmate nii-san- pedía su hermano sirviéndole té y un trozo de pastel de fresas.

-hablan como si yo fuera el único que se enfada con su novio- dijo Romano antes de beber un poco de té.

-no es así, sólo lo tomamos… con más tranquilidad-Austria suspiró y continuó- ¿crees que es muy fácil tolerar a alguien que tiene la casa llena de pollos y además le pone tu nombre a media docena de ellos?-la venita saltando en la frente de Roderich era la expresión de su frustración.

-ah~ Ludwig no me hace enojar para nada, ni cuando no hay pasta para cenar- el resto ignoró lo dicho por Feliciano, no tenía caso discutir nada con él.

-¿y tú qué?- Lovino miraba a Inglaterra- ¿no te hace rabiar el pervertido ese?

-Francis ha cambiado mucho- comenzó el de ojos verdes, lo que hizo que Alfred prestara mayor atención- claro, hay cosas que me molestan de él, pero ha hecho un esfuerzo muy grande como yo para que esto funcione.

- me sorprende que no te haya engañado con alguien más- estaba claro que Lovino se estaba desquitando

-para que te enteres, él me juró que jamás me haría eso… y, en todo caso, lo mando directo al infierno si lo hace- Alfred estaba más que sorprendido, sin esperarlo siquiera y viniendo del propio Arthur tenía su siguiente plan, el definitivo.

* * *

En esta ocasión Alfred hizo algunas cosas no muy heroicas, pero su conciencia estaba tranquila ya que era por un bien mayor. Le había mentido un poco a Kiku, cosa que no fue difícil con lo inocente que es el japonés, simplemente le dijo que deseaba hacer las paces con Francis, para lo que necesitaba estar a solas con él antes de la festividad del amor; el japonés contento por ello le ayudó, asegurándole que distraería al inglés pidiéndole ayuda con la reunión que organizaba. Así mismo engañó a su hermano, le pidió que le diera el mensaje a Francis: "necesitamos vernos", no hace falta mencionar que eso hacía muy feliz a Canadá.

El momento había llegado, Arthur se quedaría hasta la mañana siguiente en casa de Kiku, así que el pasó uno estaba hecho, ahora el paso dos: Embriagar a Francis; sería fácil, ahogaría a esa rana en sake, estaba consciente del aguante de su enemigo pero aun así estaba seguro que funcionaria, porque ahí entraba la parte tres: una linda francesa de nombre Angélique, pero que le gusta que le digan Ange; ella era la encargada de asestar el golpe final fingiendo que era la amante de Francis, la había llevado a Tokio pagando todo a nombre de Francis Bonnefoy para que no hubiera duda alguna de su relación con Francia.

Cuando Francis se presentó a la cita, Alfred le recibió con fingida molestia, realmente hablaron de todo un poco, sin que ninguno de los dos diera su brazo a torcer en el asunto de la apuesta por Arthur, y por supuesto que la bebida no faltó. Dieron las once de la noche y Alfred estaba un poco preocupado, Francis no estaba tan ebrio como esperaba, igual no había ningún problema, Estados Unidos tampoco estaba borracho y aun quedaba noche por delante.

Francis no cayó ebrio hasta pasadas las dos de la mañana, hora en la cual ambos habían terminado de beber mientras caminaban por las calles rumbo al hotel, Alfred cargó al francés el resto del camino siendo cuidadoso de que nadie lo viera. Sobornó un poco al recepcionista para que dijera que Francis había llegado con la linda Ange. Después subió por el elevador al peso muerto francés y entraron en su cuarto donde la chica ya esperaba con una copa de vino.

-Bonjour, mon petit bonbon- saludo alegremente la mujer.

-hola, Ange… este es Francis-dijo dejando al francés sobre la cama como un bulto

-Il est beau-comentó Ange y Alfred sólo rodó los ojos y torció un poco los labios

-bueno, supongo que recuerdas bien lo que debes hacer- francamente quería salir corriendo a su cuarto, ahí sentía que en cualquier momento alguien lo descubriría a mitad de su jugarreta.

-Oui, pas de soucis-aseguró Ange y Alfred se retiró tranquilo, claro que ella se quedó ahí con una gran sonrisa mientras desvestía a Francia. Sentía que era la dama más afortunada de toda Francia, no a cualquiera le pagan una tremenda suma de dinero por actuar un poco y en sima le pagan un viaje a Japón.

Mientras que Alfred ya estaba a salvo en su cuarto, justo al final del pasillo para no perderse nada del espectáculo que comenzaría temprano por la mañana, cuando cierto británico llegara a ver a su pareja.

Estados Unidos sentía el cansancio en cada parte de su cuerpo pero no se iría a la cama, tenía que ver el momento justo donde Arthur de seguro golpearía al francés. Las horas fueron eternas para Alfred, sin embargo, había valido la pena el desvelo cuando vio que un fatigado inglés llegaba chaqueta en mano. Tenía que admitir que no soportaba la ansiedad, prácticamente dio una cuenta regresiva en su mente.

-"_3…2…1…"-_y el de ojos azules miró atento por la mirilla de la puerta. Ahí estaba Arthur, inmóvil, sin ninguna emoción en el rostro… hasta que…

- Francis… Why Francis?- los verdes ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas que parecían caer de las mejillas del europeo sin control alguno- Why?- gritó de pronto Inglaterra antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Aturdido y tambaleante, pero en conocimiento de lo sucedido salió Francis, mas nada pudo hacer por alcanzar al británico. Muy en cambio Alfred corrió a consolar a su "damisela".

-tú planeaste todo esto, ¿verdad?- la pastosa voz de Francis lo detuvo un momento en el pasillo.

-te recuerdo que en las apuestas todo se vale- y con una sonrisa de superioridad salió del lugar.

Sin embargo, para infortunio del estadounidense no pudo dar con el paradero de Arthur.

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días de lo ocurrido. Alfred decidió guardar distancia para no verse sospechoso, pero no así había dejado de vigilar a los dos europeos. De Francis sabía que había ido corriendo con su par de amigos atolondrados a tratar de buscar consuelo y quizá alguna ayuda extra. Por otra parte Arthur no había salido de su casa más alejada de la ciudad de Londres, a donde siempre se iba a encerrar cuando pasaba por un mal momento; y es aquí a donde ahora mismo Alfred se dirigía pensando en comenzar a mostrarle su amor al mayor.

Además del típico clima lluvioso del país, podía sentir algo extraño que comenzaba a oprimirle el pecho, pero algo como eso no detendría a un héroe con una misión de amor, y con eso en mente toco a la puerta de la residencia.

Pasaron varios minutos- ¡Arthur!, sé que estas ahí… anda, ábreme

Por fin unos lentos pasos se hicieron escuchar y luego la puerta se abrió.-… no estoy muy de humor… pero pasa, Alfred

Al de gafas le dolía en el alma ver a su amado inglés en ese estado, apenas y se había vestido más o menos decente porque su camisa lucia arrugada y ni hablar de su cabello que parecía no haber peinado en días.

-vamos Arthur, ya no estés triste por ese idiota

Inglaterra camino hasta la sala de estar, tomó entre sus manos un mullido cojín y abrazándolo se dejo caer sentado sobre el sofá.- acabo de servir el té… pero sólo tengo galletas de Austria- dijo sin haber tomado en cuenta lo dicho por el americano.

-gracias…-por una vez en su vida sintió vergüenza, no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Comió unas cuantas galletas y bebió algo del té, todo estaba realmente bueno, y lo habría expresado abiertamente como suele hacerlo de no ser por lo triste que lucía Inglaterra.

-…dime una cosa Alfred, ¿acaso… soy tan desagradable que nadie quiere estar conmigo?-sin previo aviso y con la mirada en el juego de té de fina porcelana, Arthur comenzó a llorar tras la pregunta que dejo boquiabierto al muchacho. Cuando Inglaterra levantó el rostro dejó ver uno lleno de lágrimas y con una sonrisa impregnada de dolor- creo que mis hermanos tenían razón cuando decían que nadie podría quererme jamás…

Algo, no sabía qué, le estaba aquejando, pero claro, a quien quería engañar Estados Unidos: eso era la culpa. Era hasta ahora que veía lo feliz que en realidad hacía a Inglaterra estar con Francia, y al parecer él le había arrebatado esa alegría, y de la peor manera. Mas nunca es tarde para tratar de reparar los errores de un héroe como él.

-no digas esas cosas Arthur, tienes montones de cosas por las que te queremos… si no te quisiera nadie, Kiku no sería tu amigo, ni Feliciano y los demás… incluso Canadá y yo te extrañamos todo el tiempo… extrañamos ese afecto que sólo tú puedes darnos, y nos entristece verte así…

-pero… Francis… - los ojos verdes no dejaban de emanar lágrimas

-…-Alfred juntó todo el valor que tenía, y entonces dijo:-él no te engañó… todo eso que viste fue mentira- Arthur le miro lleno de sorpresa e incredulidad- …veras… poco después de mi pasado cumpleaños yo hice una estúpida apuesta con Francia… consistía en separarlos o de lo contrario él se casaría contigo, así que lo intente varias veces… pero nada me funcionó hasta San Valentín, le pague a esa mujer para fingir que era la amante de Francis… y no sólo eso, además los he estado espiando para saber cuándo atacar y le he mentido a mi hermano y a Kiku y…

-shut up…- dijo Arthur parando el monologo del americano. El inglés se encontraba con el rostro hundido en el cojín al mismo tiempo que lo sostenía fuertemente-… dices que… todo era… una apuesta.

-yes… - Alfred recordaba un poco de esto, así que lo siguiente que Arthur hiso no le tomó por sorpresa

-¡lárgate de mi país en este momento!- le grito tras ponerse de pie casi de un salto

Por un momento Alfred se sintió como la pequeña colonia inglesa que corría a esconderse a su cuarto cuando escuchaba que su querido tutor estaba colérico. De esta forma Estados Unidos había llegado en tiempo record hasta el aeropuerto más cercano y ya tenía un boleto en mano directo a su nación.


End file.
